


The Kikimore Story

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Sad!Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: A hunt for kikimores concludes with an epic battle, which leaves you in a very deadly predicament.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 28





	The Kikimore Story

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has gender neutral pronouns.  
> Prompt: From this post by @lost-boy27 on tumblr.  
> 1\. “How are you not dead?!”  
> “Was that rhetorical because let me tell you it’s a wild story”
> 
> Warnings: Canon typical violence, swearing, sad!Geralt, hurt/comfort

The air was thick with sweat and blood. You were grunting animalistically as you sliced another kikimore, hearing it screech before it slumped to the floor. Panting heavily, you quickly glanced around to take in the scene; Geralt yanked his sword out of the head of a kikimore before swiftly burying it into another, as Jaskier watched from the top of a tree, using a bow and arrow where he could. You spotted another, smaller kikimore as it crept towards Geralt from behind and you leapt over your most recent victim, shouting as you stabbed at the beast, thrusting your sword into its mouth. It shrieked as its body shuddered then dropped, its teeth closing in. You cursed under your breath as you tugged on your sword, needing a few attempts to pull it free. Another screech came from behind and you span round just as a kikimore began a charge at you, which was deflected as Geralt slammed into its side and stabbed it in the side of its head, rendering it lifeless. “Thank you my love!” You grinned, blowing him a kiss. He grunted at you, a smile flashing on his face before he wiped his chin with his sleeve. Suddenly you heard a shout behind you and turned to see another kikimore as it grabbed at Jaskier’s foot and pulled him from the tree. Then another kikimore emerged from the burrow and moved to join its friend. “Fuck! I’ll get Jaskier!” You shouted to Geralt as you sprinted over to the bard, sword high in the air. The kikimore caught your scent and turned to defend itself from your attack, swiping at you with its claws. You managed to fend off one claw but was struck by another as you fell back onto an upturned tree trunk, your sword clanging on the ground as it slid away from you. The creature then caught your leg in its mouth and pulled you towards the burrow. “Fuck!” You shouted as you wildly beat your fists on the beast’s head. Two more kikimores arrived and scuttled towards Geralt just he’d killed the last one. “Y/n!” He bellowed as he aggressively attacked the beasts in an effort to make his way to you.  
“Jask stay back!” You shouted at him, just as the bard went to run to you. He ran towards the tree and grabbed his bow, pulling an arrow from his quiver and aiming it towards your captor. You continued pounding and pulling until your knuckles were bloody, the creature slowly dragging you closer and closer to your doom. Tipping your head back, you watched Jask as he tried to take aim with a shaky hand and missed. Suddenly a larger kikimore made a loud shriek and the others started retreating back into the burrow, taking you with them. “NO!” Geralt boomed, managed to cut the claws from one kikimore just as it blocked his path to you. “Oh Shiiiiiit!” He heard you shout just as your body was pulled into the hole, the sound of scurrying claws echoed in the tunnels below. Then nothing.

Geralt sprinted to the entrance and moved to climb down. “Geralt no!” Jask cried out, pulling the witcher back by his shoulders.  
“Leave off Jaskier!” Geralt snapped, “I need to find them!” He crawled inside and then dropped down into the tunnel. As he surveyed the darkness, Jask dropped down by his side, bow in hand. They walked further into the tunnel, seeing and hearing nothing. After a few minutes of silence, they froze in place, Jaskier gasped as Geralt cursed loudly. Ahead of them was a series of tunnels, 5 of them, all sprouting into different directions. “Y/n!” Geralt shouted down one tunnel, as Jask called out into another. This went on for a while, Jaskier had sat on an exposed root and watched Geralt continue his attempt. “Geralt-”  
“Don’t.” He hissed.  
“Geralt please,” Jask said sharply, standing up and walking to his friend, “It’s no doubt getting dark now and we can’t leave the horses alone up there.” He placed his hand gently on Geralt’s shoulder as the witcher stared into one of the dark tunnels. “You know we can’t split up, its too risky and it won’t help y/n in the slightest. They’re smart and resourceful, they’ll make it out-” Jask moved to stand in Geralt’s eye line. “-And we need to be on the surface when they do.” He waited for Geralt to respond, watching his face contort into emotions he’d never seen before. Eventually Geralt nodded and allowed Jaskier to pull him back to the entrance.  
The moon was rising in the bruised sky as the nocturnal creatures stirred from their slumber. Insects buzzed all around, some foolishly flying towards the crackling fire that Geralt had set up hours before. He stared at the flames, watching them dance and coil around each other, the resulting smoke slowly floating up to the starless sky. “Geralt, please eat.” Jaskier pleaded, holding his bowl of broth out to him again.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Geralt, you need to keep your strength up, you know y/n would be furious if you didn’t-”  
“But y/n isn’t here!” Geralt snapped, flicking his head to Jask, tears evident in his eyes as the fire glistened in them. The bard exhaled sharply but his features remained softened, “They will come back, Geralt.” He said quietly, not sounding as sure as he did when he’d said it a few hours ago. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees ahead of them. Geralt swiftly stood up, his eyes straining to look for a familiar shape. The sound got louder as it got closer, to Geralt it was almost like multiple sources of the same noise. He looked back at Jaskier, who seemed just as confused and hopeful as he did, then they both heard another a shriek, not too far away from where they were. “More?” Jaskier cried in disbelief, quickly rising to his feet. Geralt looked around for his sword and grabbed it just a kikimore ran into the clearing. He swiped at its claws, hearing it screech before it knocked him back into a tree. It lunged at him, but was met with sharp silver as Geralt plunged his sword into its head. The kikimore shuddered then slumped to the floor, unfortunately onto Geralt as well. The witcher cursed and tried to pull the beast off, just as another kikimore prowled into the clearing. It spotted Geralt and moved to strike when it was hit by an arrow in the side of its head. “Jask run!” Geralt shouted, still trying to pull the corpse off his legs. The injured kikimore turned to Jaskier and hissed loudly readying to face its offender. Just as it went to charge, there was a horrific squelch sound followed by its ear-piercing screech. The kikimore then dropped to the floor, its muscles twitching for a moment. Both men stared at the body in confusion as a shadow moved from behind it. Jask’s eyes widened more than a full moon as you limped into view, your clothes slashed and dirty, your exposed skin either bloody or covered in muck as you stood proudly, a large sharpened staff-like root in your hand and a huge smile shone from your face, “Hello boys.”  
“Y/n!” Jask cried as he ran to you and hugged you tightly, not caring about the mess or the smell. You groaned slightly and the bard pulled away, apologising. “I never doubted you for a second!” Jaskier laughed, “But how are you not dead!?”  
“Was that rhetorical because let me tell you it’s a wild story!” You replied, chuckling before you groaned again from the pain. A snapping twig to your side made you turn your head as Geralt managed to shove the corpse off his legs and stand. Without a word, he paced towards and captured your lips with his. It was a needy, rough but powerful kiss, one that shocked you at first- you dropped your staff in surprise- before you relaxed into it and placed your hands on his face. No sooner than it began, Geralt pulled away and rested his forehead on yours, “I thought I’d lost you.”  
“Now now, ye of little faith Geralt.” You winked at him and he gave out a short laugh. He kissed you again- more tenderly this time- before stepping back to take a look at you, “You look like shit.”  
“Wow thanks for the compliment, Geralt!” You gasped, making Jaskier laugh.  
“I think you look handsomely heroic as ever, y/n.” Jask smiled at you, earning a eyeroll from the witcher.  
“Thank you, Jaskier! At least someone remembers their manners.” You gave the bard a little bow, but you lost balance and almost fell forward. Geralt quickly moved to grab you and flinched when you shouted in pain. He took your weight and moved you closer to the fire, as he went to lay you down when you tugged his shoulder, “No, I want to get this crap off me first.” He grunted then continued to lay you down. “Geralt!”  
“I’m checking your wounds first.” He said before ghosting his fingers along your skin. He ordered Jaskier to bring some water and his bag of vials before he continued silently checking your injuries. “Come on, Y/n, tell us how you managed to escape and fend off the beasts with nothing but a root and your feisty nature!” Jask smiled as he sat by your side. Geralt remained silent as you told the story, grinning when some of the more dangerous details raised his brow. Jask was thoroughly enjoying your story and you noticed he was even taking notes. “Oh come now y/n don’t expect me to hear this epic tale and not make at least one song out of it?” He chuckled to himself and stepped away and towards where his lute was resting on a log and immediately began writing a new ballad. You rolled your eyes as Geralt had finished nursing you. “About time he had someone else to sing about.” He smirked.   
You raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh just wait, you’ll get jealous soon enough.” You gazed into each other’s eyes, feeling relieved that you were given another chance to get lost in his amber eyes. “I love you Geralt, it’s the only thing that kept me fighting down there.” A tear threatened to spill from your eye as Geralt moved to hoist you up. He held you tightly and stared into your eyes, his face contorted into grief, “I love you y/n, I couldn’t have carried on without having you by my side.” He leaned down and kissed you softly, his lips moving with yours as they parted to allow your tongues to taste the deep grief and hunger in the other. “Erm if you don’t mind doing that elsewhere please?” Jaskier quietly called over, making you smile against Geralt’s lips before pulling away. “Sorry Jask,” You smiled at him before returning your gaze to Geralt, pointing at the stream that flowed just by the clearing you were in, “Will you help me wash this stuff off?”  
“It would be my pleasure.” He grinned, stealing another kiss from you before leading you towards the water.


End file.
